She Has Secrets Of Her Own
by donielle nash
Summary: Edward is hiding that he's a vampire from Bella, but the truth is Bella's already been introduced to the world of vampires. So why does Aro show up at Forks High? Read and find out! way better than the summary.
1. Surprised

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters thereof. All this is the property of the lovely, talented Stephanie Meyer. __**I own none of twilight.**__ Starts in Twilight Edward was waiting for Bella for the first time at their lunch tables._

_Edwards P.o.v._

I sat at the lunch table in the center of the crowded lunchroom, waiting for Bella to arrive. My family sat across the room silently consumed in their on thoughts. That is except for Rosalie.

" _**You idiot! How dare you do this to us! Do you understand the danger of this? You moron!**_" I tried to ignore her thoughts and focused on seeing Bella when she walked through the door. I still couldn't help my unease. I still felt as if Bella knew more than she lead on. The way she looked when she questioned me about how I saved her from the van , it looked as if she some how saw through my carefully composed mask.

And if she does know something it's only right that I along with the rest of my family leave. The very thought of it sent a wave of unbearable pain through me. I couldn't leave, I needed her. As I pondered on this Jessica Stanley walked through the cafeteria and a gush of wind blew my direction. And I caught on to the scent. No, it wasn't just Bella's scent but, also a new scent. The scent seemed some how familiar. I knew this scent, I just couldn't put a name to who it belonged to. Bella walked into the cafeteria and was walking over to the lunch line when a pale white hand tapped her shoulder.


	2. Blind

She glanced behind her not expecting and neither was I, who would be standing there. And there he was. Aro, he looked at her with a warm smile but, I could since the viciousness behind it. He stood there a moment and glanced at her up and down very slowly. At the same time Jessica Stanley came over to see why Bella stopped following.

"Bella?," Bella turned her head slowly, her eyes wary. "I going to be just a sec. okay Jess?" Jessica looked from Bella to Aro and smiled then hurried away thinking vulgar thoughts Aros way. I focused on Aro now wondering why he decided to show up. " Okay Aro intimidate her. Don't show her fear, you have the upper hand here. Stare her down."

What could that mean? His thoughts are not susceptible to me right now. I stared at them in the corner of the cafeteria staring intently at each other. I wasn't worried there was an attraction at all. Because, Bella was staring at him with so much hate that I could feel some of it from where I sat. Aro's smile soon faded and he spoke very clearly with a bit of edge to his voice. "So," he purred , "You thought you could up and leave?" He placed his hand on her shoulder his thoughts filled with rage on how he could be out done by a mere woman. I was seething by now. How dare he refer to Bella as a "mere" woman.

She looked deep into his eyes and then spoke, her voice shaking only slightly. "You don't own me Aro." Aro looked back at her as if she hadn't spoken. "Bella no one else can help you but me, and you know it." She stared back as if she knew what he'd just spoken was true. I wanted to intervene but, I feared that if I interfered I wouldn't catch the jest of their conversation. " Look, I'm trying to help you. And if you refuse to come with me now I'll be forced to take action."

I focused on his thoughts once more hoping for a piece of information to clue me in. "Okay, she's stronger than me and she knows it. She's never been one to fight unless it's necessary. She wont put up a fight .But I don't want to get burned." What?!?!?! Fear? He's fearing Bella. She looks so fragile to think anyone would fear her is preposterous. I went back to watching them fully engrossed in their conversation. "What type of action? You think because you have Heidi outside I'm supposed to just follow you?" I listened for Heidi's thoughts outside and sure enough she was outside waiting for Aro. But, how did Bella know that? So many questions left unanswered. This means she's known about me. About my family, about everything. She knew all along and kept our secrets hidden. Why?

I suppose I'm not the only one keeping secrets around here. I know it's hypocritical but, I feel a bit betrayed that she hid it from me. Of course I hid everything from her but, that doesn't change the feeling growing inside me. As I stare at my family they also are just about as confused as I am. I look at Alice and whisper low enough for only her to hear, " Can you see anything?" She scans the future and then looks at me warily. "I see nothing Edward the future is all fuzzy. No ones making any decisions right now. Bella or Aro. Edward calm down I'm sure it's all going to be fine."

But, I'm not listening. Not now. She doesn't know everything will be fine. She cant see anything, no I have a feeling nothing will be fine. Nothing.


	3. Interogations

I continued to stare hoping for something, anything to clue me in. NO such luck. "Heidi, is outside. And yes, she is here in case you resist," Aro replied. She stared back at him with cold unforgiving intensity. I looked deep into her eyes trying to unlock the secrets behind them, it was a futile attempt. I found myself becoming increasingly upset at the fact that, I couldn't leave this girl alone. Yes, I loved her and I knew it. But, I still have no clue if she returns my feelings, and I'm desperate to find out.

But, that's no way to start a conversation. "Hey I love you….Do you feel the same babe?" Of course, I wouldn't call her babe. I would call her Angel…..or Beautiful. As I pondered over how to express my love for her, she spoke. "This is neither the time or the place Aro." He contemplated this for a moment and then he agreed. " I suppose you're right. I will see you later, and hopefully it will be a joyful visit."

"I hope so," she retorted sarcastically. Aro reached out his hand and grazed her cheek and smiled. " You could do great things in Volterra." Then he turned and strutted out the cafeteria. "Hope this doesn't have to be difficult," he thought on his way out. Bella ran one hand through her luscious brown locks and then looked around the cafeteria. Her eyes met mine for a second and I motioned her over.

She looked wary as she approached my empty table. As she walked over she continuously looked back over her shoulder as she walked. "Edward did you hear….?," she looked slightly shaken but, not completely. "Yes. I did and now I have a question for you." She looked back genuinely curious. "Sure, go ahead." I took a deep unnecessary breathe trying to settle myself, which had limited results. "You know what I am," I whispered almost inaudibly, "What we all are," I said stealing a glance at my family.

She looked at me warily for an immeasurable moment. I felt myself becoming increasingly more frustrated being handicapped to hearing her thoughts. What could she be thinking? I know she knows I'm absolutely sure of it. Aro touched her. She had to feel the texture of his skin, and she didn't even flinch. She knew there was no doubt in my mind now. We continued to stare into each others eyes for another immeasurable moment when she sighed. "We're going to be late," she said as she stood. I looked around to see the cafeteria was indeed empty. "I'm not going their blood typing today and…..that just wouldn't be a good environment for me," I chuckled and she joined me. "I can see where that might be a problem….but, you're in luck because I got word its been postponed until next week."

This was good news for me. I didn't have to miss out on another hour with her! And hopefully after school I can get the answers I'm dying for.


	4. Confessions

**Thanks for all your great reviews. They inspire me to keep going, please keep reviewing I love it all so much. Umm some of you have asked what Bella's powers are and you will find out eventually I promise. Sorry my chapters are so short I try to update every day. Please review and leave any suggestions.**

As we entered the classroom all eyes were on us. I listened to the thoughts of the jealous, vindictive girls and, the lustful, jealous guys. Bella as usual tripped over her own feet, only to catch herself on her desk. I fought back a chuckle and then quietly slipped into my own seat.

"Okay class, I'm sorry to say we wont be blood typing today. We don't have all our materials here and I don't want any of you to miss out on this chance to find out your blood type," announced Mr. Banner. He handed out a worksheet instead, and instructed the class to work quietly. Then he turned his back and went to sit at his computer, and began to work.

I felt this to be my opportunity to get the questions I had, answered. I turned to see her answering each question on the sheet very quickly. But, as I paid closer attention I could see she was worried about something. What could it be? She must have felt my eyes on her because she turned to stare at me suddenly. "Will I ever get my question answered?," I whispered.

She sighed, "Yes."

"Yes, I'll get my answer or yes,……you really know."

"Yes, I really know," she replied waiting for my reaction. I looked straight forward contemplating this. She knew, and this is what I wanted. She knew and she didn't runaway or scream in terror. But, what about my family? I knew I wouldn't here the last of this. Alice already told me she saw Bella's future……as a vampire. But, she also said she saw her…..with me. The very thought of it made me immensely giddy. But, there are other questions I have that need to be answered.

"So," I started, "What was that about with Aro?" She looked down at her sheet on her desk……I was not going to tolerate that. I put my cool finger under her chin, ignoring the burn in my throat, and looked into her deep brown eyes. She blinked a few times and then focused in me. I dropped my hand and then she spoke.

"It's a long story. And I'm not sure I'm up for telling it."

"Please?," I begged hoping it was effective. "Sure, just not here. Not now." I sighed, at least that was fair. She had agreed to answer my questions and that was enough for now. I couldn't help myself from the next thing that escaped my lips. But, it was hard not to when she was so looking so breathtakingly beautiful.

"I really care about you….I mean you have no idea." And the truth was she HAD no idea. From the moment I crawled through her bedroom window to stare at her I knew I couldn't be without her. She looked at me with a heartbroken expression. She looked down for a long while before she spoke.

"Don't say that.," she whispered, "Please don't," she said her voice breaking twice.

**HHAHHAAHAHa cliffhanger…again. don't worry the next chapter will be posted in a few hours. Please review, by the way I'm TEAM MIKE NEWTON…..lol joking heck no I'm TEAM EDWARD ALL THE WAY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


	5. feelings known

**Recap: **"Don't say that.," she whispered, "Please don't," she said her voice breaking twice.

I looked down at my desk in defeat. Of course, she wouldn't feel the same for me. Of course, she didn't care for me or dare I say…Love me. I'm a monster. I sat there for about a second in my self-pity when she spoke again. "It's not that I don't feel the same," she amended. She hesitated and looked down.

Then she looked up to meet my eyes with an expression of sorrow. " I care about you too. I mean…. I don't know. I've never had these feelings for anyone before."

"Then why did you say-," I started to ask but she cut me off.

She sighed, "Because, if they knew I cared about you they'd….they'd….take you away from me." Who is they? No one will keep me away from her ….**No one.** "And," she continued, " I couldn't take it if they took you away from me," she said and then began to gnaw on her lip.

"Who is they?"

"You know."

"No I don't."

"The Volturi," she whispered, almost inaudibly. The Volturi! It seemed almost obvious now, and I felt a little slow for not realizing sooner. I looked deep into her worried brown eyes and then whispered, "No one can keep me away from you, Bella. I care about you too much to let anything or _anyone _take me away from you." It was only then that I realized how close we were to each other. Her warmth was wonderful, and inviting. And her smell……I tried not to think about it.

She smiled up at me though it didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you," she said her voice full of gratitude. "I still have more questions," I reminded her. She looked wary as she replied. "And you'll get you answers."

"When?," I pressed.

"When are you free Mr. Cullen?"

"After school, I mean after I drop off my family, I'm _all _yours," I smiled at that because, in my head I was all hers.

"Okay. That's fine with me."

"The meeting place?"

"I'll let you decide," she replied.

"Alright then," I thought for a moment before continuing, "I'll be at your house at 3:00 and I'll take you some where secluded…..since this is a private matter," I amended. She nodded in agreement, and then sighed.

"This is way more difficult than I thought."

"What?"

"Us," she replied simply.

"So, you've thought about _us _before today?," I asked. This absolutely pleased me more than she would ever know.

"Yes.," she answered and then turned a light pink. My throat burned at the thought of being alone with her, but I was going to have to get used to it some day.


	6. Very anxious

**At the request of Twilight-fan-14 I'm going to try to make longer chapters. ….Which means it will take longer 2 update but, I love your reviews and I hope you enjoy.**

I was reluctant to leave to my next class. I wanted to spend every waking moment with Bella. As I waited for the bell to ring, dismissing me from my last class a thought occurred to me. Aro wanted to take Bella back with him to Volterra, would she go? As I pondered this the bell rang. I hurried out at a relatively human pace to the parking lot to see Bella after she left gym.

She walked out and spotted me and immediately hurried to my side. "So, 3:00?," she asked. I was pleased that she seemed so eager for time with me. I was eager to be with her too. "Yes, 3:00 and then we'll be on our way," I replied. We walked until we reached her rusted truck.

"By the way," she began, " Where exactly are we going?"

"Somewhere I like to go to be alone. To get away from the world."

"Is that all the description I get?," she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I love to leave you guessing." If she left me to guess about her thoughts, I could at least let her guess about this.

"Alright," she sighed. "Until then."

"Okay, later." We stood there in an awkward silence for a moment when she spoke again. "Well I'm gonna go now." And with that she climbed in her truck, waved goodbye and was on her way. Why couldn't I come up with something clever to say?

As I lingered on the thought of my stupidity I approached my Volvo and family. They all waited next to the passenger doors except for Alice who was intent on sitting up front, no doubt ready to ambush me with questions about Bella.

"So," she started as everyone was in the car, and I pulled off, " I see you made plans," she said. The thought of my alone time with Bella made me giddy and also made my throat go into flames. "WHOA!!! Eddie made a date with the tasty new girl?!," asked Emmett from the back. I shot him a warning glance, he knew he was to never call me _Eddie._

It wasn't long before I pulled into the drive way and let them all out. Alice gave me an encouraging smile as she entered the house. Then with a heavy heart I pulled out of the driveway and headed to Bella's home.

**later…………..**

When I reached her house it was 2:54. I didn't want to seem to eager, even if I really was. I walked to her door and rang the doorbell thinking of how to greet her. She opened the door and a smile spread across her face. "Are you ready?," I asked.

"Yes, I am. Lets go.," she answered and then made her way to my car. We drove in a comfortable silence until we reached our destination.

"You brought me to the middle of the forest?," she asked in disbelief.

"Where were going is further up this way," I said gesturing towards the trail. We exited my car and started forward. "So, tell me about yourself," she said after a minute of walking. So I told her. I told her about Carlisle and Esme, I told her of my life before my change, or what I could remember of it. I'd never spent so much time talking to anyone other than my family. She asked of movies I liked and didn't like, about my opinion on politicians and so much more.

I never realized how much we had in common. When we finally reached our spot I heard her gasp. "This is beautiful," she sighed. I had brought her to a meadow covered in luscious green grass, and beautiful white flowers lining its outside. She walked along it edge before plopping herself down in a comfortable spot. I followed suit and sat opposite her.

I stared at her along moment trying to see what was going on inside her head. Overwhelmed with curiosity I had to ask, "What are you thinking?"

She seemed to be amused by this because she was suddenly giggling uncontrollably. "What? Your gift doesn't work on me?," she asked raising an eyebrow. 

"How did you know that I could-"

"It's all apart of my gift. Which brings me to you.," she sighed. "I assume you still have questions you'd like to ask?"

"Yes, I do.," I replied smiling. I was finally going to get the answers I had been hoping for. "Okay, shoot." I had so many questions to ask but I couldn't just throw them all at her at once I had to choose carefully. 

"How do you know Aro?," I asked. This seemed like as good a question as any. After I found out the background story, I could figure out exactly what she was.

"My mother," she began staring off into space, "_Was_ just like me and-"

"Was?," I asked. I specifically remember her telling me she just moved away from her mother. She wasn't dead was she?

"Yes, was. Renee is my foster mother, not my birth mother. My birth mother died shortly after she brought me to Volterra."

**Hope you I enjoyed! next chapter will be up soon. I know its been a while to get to what Bella actually is but it will be in the next chapter for sure. Please review!!!**


	7. Bella's background

** I hope you enjoyed it, Keep Reviewing please.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

"Oh," I replied, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it.," she said. I didn't want to bring any painful memories to her. "Then please continue.," I encouraged. She went back to looking off, avoiding my gaze. I didn't want interrupt her as she reminisced, but I was impatient to hear her story. Then she sighed and began. "My mother was the last of a dying breed. We never had a name for what we were called, we just knew we were powerful. Our people were dying off, and my mother was one of the only ones left. And you know once Aro makes up his mind on what he wants there's no stopping him from getting it."

This was true, Aro was never one to back down. "Anyways, he asked my mother to join the Volturi but, she refused. He tried force, persuasion, and even compromise. But, she wasn't having it. My mother wanted to be free, free from everyone's control. When she found out she was pregnant, she was afraid. She knew that Aro would take me, and try to raise me to work for the Volturi," she did a heavy sigh and looked into my eyes warily.

"It's okay, take your time," I said. She nodded in agreement and then continued. " And after she had me……she was right to be afraid. They took me away from her. She decided that she would ask Aro if the offer still stood for her to join the Volturi. And of course, it didn't. Aro decided that he would raise me to obey…..to fear him. He said that he wanted some one he could control. So, one day they….they got her. I'll skip the gory details but, they ambushed her. It was about 5 of them I was told. I didn't want to hear about what exactly they did to her, all I wanted to know was if she was alive….According to them, she wasn't."

She was near the point of tears, and I couldn't take it. Her pain was unbearable to watch. I wanted to grab her and crush her to my chest and make it all go away. "So, he kept me. Everyday I did tests, and training. He soon realized that in no time at all I would be stronger than him, if I wasn't already. I was a prisoner in Volterra, and I hated it. I wasn't allowed to leave, but eventually I had to. I made friends with one of the Volturi, Jonathan. He didn't like what Aro was doing to me. So one day, while Aro was busy with the threat of some newborns, he took me. He took me to America, and there he put me in an orphanage and promised me that I would get a good home. He said he wouldn't return to Volterra, that they would kill him when they found out what he had done. I still don't know what's become of him," as she ended this sentence she looked away from my eyes and back to the open space that lay before her.

"You've been through so much," I said almost inaudibly.

"Yes, but it makes me stronger. I wouldn't be the person I am today if I hadn't endured it all," she whispered. "And is that when Charlie and Renee adopted you?," I asked curiously. "Yes, it was. I'm just a little surprised it took Aro this long to find me, I have to admit I'm not impressed," she laughed. The sound of her joyful laughter made my heart swell. I didn't say anything for a long while, I just listened to her laugh, committing it to memory. "He'll be back later today I assume," she stated with a sigh.

"I wont let him take you from me," I vowed. No one would separate her from me. "I love you, Bella. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you by my side," I said looking deep in her eyes. A smile crossed her face as she stared back into my eyes.

I leaned forward ever so slowly, and pressed my hard, cold, lips to hers. At first the kiss was subtle, and then it escalated to a point I was not prepared for. I could smell her sweet warm blood, and feel her warm, soft body on every part of me. I _wanted_ her so badly , but I couldn't let myself get carried away.

My hands made there way to her luscious hair, securing her face to mine. All too quickly I forgot she would need to breathe, so I released her and laid my head back to calm my breathing. "I love you, too," she whispered, and I sighed in satisfaction. Nothing could mess up this moment, at least that's what I thought before she said the eight words that sent my world crashing down.

"It's too bad I'll have to leave soon."

________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!! I would like to give a special thanks to **_**Faith2010**_** for your helpful comment. I'm like only in the 8****th**** grade so it's a little tough writing and getting all my grammar together. Keep on reviewing next chapter will be up soon.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	8. AN: Important

**Authors Note: Okay so some people are commenting**

**About how it was out of Aro's character to show up at a**

**High school and, granted it was. But, if you haven't noticed I'm**

**Re-vamping some personalities. Also I only have like 30 reviews.**

**I'm going to need more to keep me going…..Idk if you liked her background story plz………………………………....**

**Leave any comments, good or bad…(Just Not too HARSH!!!)**


	9. Shocking Visions

**Everyone's asking for longer chapters but, it's a little difficult for me. So I'm posting as much as I can, and as soon as I can. Please review and tell a friend.**

_____________________________________________________________

"What?," No, she couldn't have just said that. "I'll come with you," I promised. She looked back at me with a hurt expression. "I cant ask you to do that. Your whole family is here," she whispered. I thought this over for a while. True, my entire family was here but, I loved her. The thought of being without her was so painful I winced. She's beautiful, smart, creative and I couldn't be without her.

"Is this because of Aro?," I asked. She looked at me in disbelief. "Of course, it's because of Aro. I have to get out of Forks," she answered. "What about Charlie?," I asked in a desperate attempt to get her to stay. She let out a loud, long sigh before answering. "You're right. I can't leave him, I'm just getting to know him again…..But, then what will I do about Aro?," she asked in a strained voice.

"_We_," I corrected, "are going to talk to Carlisle, he's known Aro for some time now, he'll know what to do."

**Later……**

"I don't know," said Carlisle, with a sigh. "I suppose I could try to reason with him but, I'm not sure how much that will help."

"I say we _fight_!!!! Bella's Eddie's woman!!! She's gonna be part of the family soon, we got yo back Bella !" shouted Emmett from the corner of the room. He earned a giggle from Bella when he called me _Eddie. "_Of course he's right Bella, since you're with Edward you are practically part of the family, and we'd be happy to help in any way we can." said Esme in a motherly tone.

Bella suddenly looked very guilty. What I wouldn't give to see inside her head, if only for a moment. "I-I couldn't ask you to do that. I couldn't live with that on my conscious if things go……bad.," she practically whispered. "Alice." I called. She down the stairs, in front of me in a moment. She looked over at Bella, gave her a quick hug and turned her attention to me. "You rang?" she said sarcastically. "Could you check the future, to see how it would turn out if we confronted Aro in a friendly, or should I say civilized way?"

It was very hard for me to even consider to be civil with him. He was threatening to take the love of my life away from me. I needed her. I loved her. She couldn't leave me. My life had been like a never changing midnight until she arrived. I felt like for the fast few decades I've only been seeing in black and white. She entered my life like a bright range of color, that seemed to make everything else better. It was unreal the kind of effect she had on my life.

Everything changed so fast. One minute I'm giving her a cold, unforgiving death stare, the next I'm proclaiming my love for her.

The thought of her leaving made my cold, dead, non-beating heart seem just a tad bit colder. Alice's eyes glazed over as she looked into the distant future. I could see all of us. Myself, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, all in front of our home.

Then across from us was Aro, staring menacingly, Jane at his right, and Heidi at his left. My eyes widened in shock as I saw what happened next. It happened so quickly, it was hard to catch.

I couldn't believe it. This couldn't be true. But it was, there was no doubt about it.

________________________________________________________________________

_**Dummm Dummm Dummm!!!!**_** What did Edward see??!?!? Review and find out. If I don't get many reviews…….Idk when the next chapter will be posted.**


	10. Revealing

Jane cocked her head to the side, and looked in Bella's direction. Bella fell to the ground doubled over in pain, then she looked back with a smile on her face. Why would she be smiling? And before I knew it Jane was the one doubled over in pain. She let out a tortured shriek so agonizing, I winced when hearing it.

The vision proceeded to Aro, looking at Bella with so much hate it was almost funny. Hey! I said _almost._ "Why must you make things difficult?" asked Aro, seething.

And then the vision faded to black. I felt myself gasp, and look in Bella's direction. Everyone else, aside from Alice, stared at me in confusion. "Will some one tell us what's going on?" shouted Emmett.

"What did you see Alice?" asked Bella, curiously. Alice explained the vision in full detail, and everyone's eyes moved to Bella. "You never told me, Bella, what is it you can actually do?" I asked finally able to speak. She looked nervous, and hesitant. "Cool down Bella, all these emotions are driving me insane." said Jasper, irritated.

"It's okay, Bella, we wont judge on what you can do." I said reassuringly. _You wont judge, but I'll have a hell of a time doing it. _Thought Rosalie. I let out a hiss in her direction. _What? I'm just being honest Edward._ I tuned her out and turned my attention to Bella, who was now sweating bullets. I gave her an encouraging smile, hoping she would talk. She let out a long winded sigh, and the began to weave her tale.

"I c-can duplicate any ability, able to be duplicated. With Jane, her power is to give someone the illusion of pain. I suppose I duplicated it to a higher magnitude and thrust it back to her. I can also start…." her voice trailed off mid-sentence. "Bella, its okay." I said in a calming voice. She had to think more of me, than to think I would judge her nature. I mean I love her more than life itself. Truly she must know.

"You, know I love you. Please don't be afraid." I whispered to her, well aware everyone else could hear. "I kn-know you do. And I love you." She stuttered. "It's just I'm-I'm afraid it will upset you." She whispered.

"Bella, your absolutely fine. Trust me." I cooed. "Yes, Bella, Edward, is right. You are safe here. Here you can be yourself without being judged at all." Said Carlisle.

_That's what she thinks. I wonder what it is. Maybe she sprouts horns, or maybe she turns green. Either way she cant be more hideous than she is now…….I hate her. Why does she have to be here? Does she know how dangerous this is? I'm not fighting anyone for her needy ass. She's not even that pretty if you really look at her closely._

_I don't know why Edward cant leave her alone. If I was him, I'd drop her like the scum she is. _Thought Rosalie. And that's when I lost it. I flew in front of her, pinned her to the ground forcing her to meet my murderous glare.

"Take it back!" I growled. I found myself being lifted off of her by Emmett, who was less than enthusiastic, about me jumping his wife. "Cool it, _little Bro."_ He said menacingly. All of a sudden we were hit by a wave calm, from an anxious Jasper.

_She cant be. I haven't seen…. Your probably just messing with yourself Jasper…..But the smell…..it's the same……If she is then I……. _His thoughts trailed off into incoherent, incomplete thoughts. I was about to question him on it, when Bella spoke.

"Okay, so I can also start….fires." She said, almost inaudibly. Rosalie snorted from the floor. "Can't all humans?" she asked chuckling. Bella looked down at her with a blank expression. "Yes, but not all humans start fires like me." she whispered.

_If she does it ……I'll know for sure.-Jasper_

Bella, lifted her hand and it immediately burst into flames. Me, as well as the rest of my family moved back. She lowered her palm and the flame died out. Her hand, once red from the flames, went back to its natural color.

Now I had no problem with this, but what really surprised me was when Jasper tackled Bella to the floor and let out a blood-curdling growl in her face. As I listen to his thoughts it all became clear, and I covered my mouth in shock.


	11. Brother Thou Hath Betrayed Me

**Thanks to all of you that have reviewed. I really appreciated it! Sorry I updated late, I had volley ball try outs today.**

**________________________________________________________________**

He stayed just inches away from her distrustful, frightened face. She stared at him with pure, unmistakable, hate.

"You're one of _them._" he spat in her face. She answered back with an ear shattering growl, so fierce, I winced at the sound. The thought occurred to me, that maybe I _should _pull him off of her, but I was still in shock.

Carlisle rushed over to Jasper, trying to pry his hands off of Bella's shoulders. He needed the help of Emmett, who as well was in shock.

_What's going on Edward?-Emmett_

_What's this about son?- Carlisle _

_Oh my God! Jasper what's wrong with you?-Alice_

_Wait a go Bro!- Rosalie_

_Oh my- Esme_

They struggled to push him against the wall, but they did it. I went to help Bella off the floor, as everyone starred at Jasper thrashing and struggling against his restraints. "How dare you fall in love with that, that….._THING!!!!_" shouted Jasper.

I growled in response. Bella, stood in motionless silence, but I could sense the hate radiating from where she stood. "I should have known you were a hunter." She spat. "I saw your scars. I didn't want to believe it, but…but…" her voice trailed off.

"Will some on please tell us what's going on?" asked an irritated Emmett.

"I used to hunt _scum_, like _her,_ a long time ago," he turned to Bella and continued. " I thought we got rid of all you _abominations!_ ," He shouted.

Jasper made his way out of Carlisle, and Emmett's grasp and landed right in front of Bella. Driven by range, and hate he looked down on her. "I'll kill you." he vowed. I pushed Bella behind me and looked my brother dead in his eye.

"You'll have to go through me, _brother."_ I said viciously. NO one is going to separate me from my love. Bella pushed me out from in front of her, and got right in Jaspers face.

" I'd like to see you try. I've tried to hard to gain this life. I'm not gonna let some crazed hunter mess that all up for me." she growled.

I'd never heard her swear before. I assumed it would only be when she was furious. She pushed passed a glaring Jasper and made her way towards the door.

"Bella, don't go." I pleaded grasping a hold of Jasper. She looked back, heartbroken.

"I think it's better if I just go. See ya around Edward." she whispered.

I kept a good hold on Jasper , "Bella!" I called. But, she was already running at blinding speed, down the driveway, to her truck.

I turned Jasper around and stared at him with a murderous glare. "Why? Couldn't you be civil about this?" I shouted.

"Because," he murmured. "She's the enemy."

**Sorry it was short I didn't have time. Please review I will update tomorrow.**

**_________________________________________________________________**


	12. Traitor

**Okay, so I'm not sure what to call Bella, yet. Please review with your suggestions. Hope you like this chapter.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

"The enemy?!" I shouted, still grasping him firmly. "Yes. The enemy." He yelled, matching my tone, and shrugging out of my hold.

"Son, calm down." said Carlisle.

"No. I don't want to calm down! This traitor," he shouted, pointing in my direction, "Is in love with the enemy."

At the same time, Alice ran over to his side shouting at him. "NO!! Jasper, you cant leave! Please stay." At that moment I saw her latest vision. Jasper, stalking off, heading in no particular direction, just certain that he wouldn't return as long as Bella was alive. As he stared down at his wife, I suppose he made a new decision then and there.

Alice's eyes glazed over as she looked into the near future.

_Bella was alone at her home, cooking dinner. That's when Jasper came in from _

_the shadows, stalking up, ready to attack. Bella turned around, surprised, and furious. _

_He reached out his hand and grabbed her throat, and then…………………………_

_The vision faded black._

"You wont touch her." I shouted. He looked at me, dead in the eye, and then spoke. "I'd like to see you stop me. I hope Aro comes to get her. Take her back to where she belongs."

I growled in response to this. "What did she ever do to you Jasper? What?!" I shouted. "I wouldn't expect you to understand how I feel about this. I'm out of here I need some time to…._think_." he said, somberly. As he strode out the house, Alice at his flank, I listened to his thoughts.

_Ahhhh…..Jason……We were thick as thieves, back then. He was the closet thing to a brother I've ever had. I wonder why I haven't thought about him much. I guess its_

_because I've been repressing it. Emmett, is a good brother though. But, that Edward!_

_I guess you cant choose who you fall in love with. But, her, well not her specifically, her _

_**people**__ took my only family away from me. I hate them all. I hope she's the last. I should _

_have the joy of killing her myself._

I tuned him out then. No one is going to lay a hand on Bella's precious head, as long as I have something to say about it. I listened as Alice pleaded with Jasper out front to stay, and not tear this family apart, with his indifference, or something of that nature.

But, as she was in mid sentence, her eyes glazed over and another vision began.

As I watched this in detail image play before my eyes, I felt my cold, dead heart, break into a million pieces.

**Cliff hanger again. Same thing goes for this chapter. If you want the next chapter posted anytime soon, I need at 10 reviews on this chapter. I know it was short please stop commenting on that, I'm trying my hardest.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**


	13. leaving a heart to break

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Yes, Jasper is out of character, I guess you could say. Same thing goes 4 this chapter. AT least 10 reviews please.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

_Bella was in the front of her house, speaking softly to Aro, deep into the night._

"_I will go, just don't hurt them." she pleaded._

"_Very well," Aro purred, "Come on then." he whispered, motioning for her to walk along with him._

"_Give me a few days to say goodbye, please," she pleaded._

"_I suppose that would be fair." he finally decided._

"_I will be back in exactly 3days. You __**will**__ return with me by then." he commanded._

_She bowed her head and then whispered, "As you wish."_

_Then the vision faded black._

I covered my mouth in shock. She was willing to go back to that _prison, _Aro had her in, all to keep _me_ safe. If I wasn't so upset that she was trying to leave me, I might actually be touched. **(A/n: I thought that was funny.) **I reached into my pocket, grabbed my keys and rushed out to my car.

As I walked down the driveway, I stopped to see Alice still pleading with Jasper not to hurt her best friend. I kept pace, heading to my car, and then swerving out driveway, heading to my love, before she left me for good.

As I pulled in to her driveway, I realized the hour was awfully late, I could only hope she was awake. I climbed up to her window as I usually did, only to find her looking intently at herself in the mirror, her eyes rimmed red with tear stained cheeks.

I slid through the opened window, and rushed to her side.

"Bella what is it, what's wrong?" I asked her anxiously.

"I have to go." She whispered.

"No, you don't. I saw Alice's vision, I know what you're planning. We can work this out." I pleaded.

"You don't understand." she insisted.

"Then explain it to me." I pleaded, again.

"They'll never let us be together, they'll kill you." She whispered.

"But Bella-" she cut me off.

"Besides, I'm driving you crazy as it is." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I've seen the way you look at me. I know the thirst is painful. Even if you do live on animals, I know its not enough." she said.

I couldn't argue, the thirst was painful, but the thought of losing her was even more,_ unbearable._

"Bella, its not that bad," I said, in actuality it really wasn't, it wasn't pleasant but, not unbearable either.

"I love you, we can make this work." I pleaded, yet again.

"I don't want to loose you." she whispered.

**Okay hope you liked it. More detail to come. Please review and tell friends! : ) **

**________________________________________________________________________________________**


	14. SheSaidBUtWe?

**Okay…. I've decided to make her a pixie. Idk if people will like that. She cant fly though. I don't know why but she just cant she's a new type of pixie thingy.**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Recap:**

"_Bella, its not that bad," I said, in actuality it really wasn't, it wasn't pleasant but, not unbearable either._

"_I love you, we can make this work." I pleaded, yet again._

"_I don't want to loose you." she whispered._

________________________________________________________________________________-_

"And I don't want to loose you Bella," I whispered, grabbing her face between my hands.

"Your brother wants to kill me, Edward. _**Kill me**_." She muttered..

"He wont touch you Bella." I vowed, in a stern voice.

"I don't know why I thought I could hide from them. It was stupid to think they would ever let me be." And with that, she rested her head lightly, on my shoulder and cried quiet sobs. Her pain was to much for to handle. When she hurt, I hurt. I felt a whole growing on my chest as I thought about her leaving.

"Please, don't cry." I pleaded, my voice breaking twice.

"I can come with you. And while we're there, I'll figure out a way to get you out." I proposed.

"You don't know Aro, Edward," she sobbed into my chest now. "But, I suppose there's no harm in trying. But, what will I do about, Jasper?" She asked.

"_I,"_ I corrected, "Will handle him, don't you worry your pretty little head about him." I said practically growling.

"Whatever, you say." she sighed. I senesced her skepticism, and I was about to address it when a pair of lips met mine. Her lips were urgent on mine and I couldn't fight her off. My fingers made their way to her hair and I deepened the kiss.

After, we were done, she lay back slowly calming her breathing.

"What was that about? Not that I object at all." I asked.

"I love you. I don't think you understand. I've never felt this way for anyone before, and to have you sitting here, telling me that you would risk your life for me……." she trailed off.

"I truly would, Bella." I murmured into her hair.

"It still doesn't change anything though." she whispered.

_**Later…………**_

"Today's the day." she said sitting at our kitchen table.

"What?" I asked.

"He's coming today." she whispered. Every member of my family crowded into the kitchen,(Except Jasper.) their eyes intent on Bella.

"She's right, he's going to be here shortly." said Alice, somberly. She would miss her shopping partner. I felt enraged, and angry. She's not going, not with out a fight she's not.

**Ding-dong!!!!!**

The door bell rang and Carlisle went to answer it.

"Carlisle." Greeted Aro.

"Aro." Carlisle, replied, curtly.

"Let's not beat around the bush. We all know _what- _I mean _who_ I'm here for." He said.

I growled in response, Bella, had a bag of her things. She told Charlie, she was visiting her aunt on Rene's side, and didn't know when she'd be back. And he accepted it, though he was skeptical.

"I'm ready." She said, unwillingly.

I stepped in front of her, blocking her from him.

"She's staying." I growled.

Aro, looked at me with a strange look on his face.

_Okay, pretty boy. If that's how you want it. You asked for it though.-_ he thought.

I heard a gasp from some one behind me, but I was to wound up to see who.

Then Bella spoke.

"I'm going Edward." She said, her tone made me look back.

"Bella you don't have-"

" No, Edward. You were a _cute,_ distraction. But, it's time, I got back to the people who understand me." she said avoiding my eyes.

"What? Bella, you cant tell me, these past months have meant nothing." I shouted, heartbroken.

"Is this because of Aro?" I asked, defeated.

I heard someone sigh in relief from behind me. I was going to let out the full force of my furry on them, but Bella spoke again, and distracted me.

"Don't feel bad. You'll move on." She whispered looking down.

"Very well," said Aro, "Let's be off then."

"Alright." Bella said. On her way out, she shout a hopeful look at Alice, and then disappeared.

I turned and ran full force to my room, slammed the door, and cried, violent sobs. The I heard a little knock on my door.

"Go away, Alice"

Despite my protest she entered any way.

"I'm glad she did that." she whispered.

"Your _happy she tore my heart out?"_ I growled.

"EDWARD!!! She saved your life." She shouted. Then it donned on me. She had saved my life.

**Now, I got few reviews on the last chapter. So I waited 3WHOLE days, to post this chapter. I already had it written. Why did I do that you ask? Because I can. Ha If I don't get many reviews for this chapter, I'll wait a week.**

**___________________________________________________________________________**


	15. She was dead wasnt she?

**Well, here it is, the next chapter. Thanks 4 the reviews, The 1week threat really got 2 some of you guys, lol. And I'm happy I made up with **_**Dlpash!!!**_

**________________________________________________________________________________**

"Did you see what he was going to do to me?" I asked her.

"Yes,…..He was going to have Heidi, and Jane, come in and kill you." She whispered.

"But, our whole family was here. Nothing would have happened. She didn't need to say, _all_ those….." my voice trailed off.

'They've grown in strength, Edward. Bella knew this, she had to help you some how, you were pushing Aro's buttons. He doesn't fight fair, if you haven't noticed." she whispered.

"Yes, I noticed." I said curtly.

"Now," she said plopping down next to me, " How are we going to save the future, Mrs. Edward Cullen?"

"What?"

"You remember last week when I was blocking my thoughts from you?" she asked.

I nodded in response.

"I saw it! She was in a lacey dress,….." as she prattled on, I saw the vision in her mind.

_Bella walking down a long Isle , Charlie holding on to her arm. He looked less_

_than enthused, that she was getting married so young. Bella was a vision in white, _

_walking slowly toward, her soon to be husband __**me.**_

_**Then the vision faded into black.**_

"But, now the vision is fuzzy." Alice complained. "So what are we going to do to fix it?"

And to that I had no answer. What would I do now?

**B P.O.V.**

It was a long, silent plane ride. I sat looking out the window, Aro sitting at my side.

"That was quite a show you put on back there, my dear." Aro purred.

"I had to protect him some how." I whispered, seething. It practically killed me having to lie to him. I kept my head down the entire time, trying not to see into his heart broken eyes, as I lied.

I saw the look in Aro's eyes, I knew what he was going to do. I didn't need to be able to read minds to know what was going through his head.

"I never wanted for it to go so fa-" he started,

"Save it," I interrupted, curtly. "I have no intention of staying in Volterra." I told him, coldly.

"Bella, must you make everything so difficult?" he asked, sullenly.

"Why cant you just let me be happy?" I asked, my voice breaking twice. It took everything in me to fight back tears, threatening to spill over, and run down my face.

"You will grow to love Volterra." he whispered, partly to me, and partly to himself. The words seemed to have a double meaning to them, one I wanted to ponder over, when something else caught my attention.

Aro seemed to be trembling slightly. Could that be from fear? Was he afraid I'd kill him now? Here? Well, that would be something wouldn't it? As I sat there I let out a long sigh, and started to make a plan that would set me free.

**E P.O.V.**

"I say we fight! We go down there and don't leave until I get my lil sis back!" Emmett shouted.

"That sounds about as good an idea as any." said Carlisle.

"Alice, what do you see?" I asked anxiously.

"Uhhh, nothing is certain, but…….they'll fight back pretty hard." She whispered.

**B P.O.V.**

"Your really testing my patience, Aro. There's only so much I can take before I snap." I warned.

"I don't think you want to do that, young one." he whispered, menacingly, avoiding my gaze.

"Oh don't I?" I asked my confidence rising.

"Oh, no you don't….." he trailed off suggestively.

"Because……………." I urged.

"Because, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your mother would you?" He asked, in a husky tone.

_**He didn't just say didn't just say didn't just say didn't just say didn't just say that.**_

This repeated like a mantra in my head.

"My-My m-mother is dead." I stammered.

"Ahh….that's what I thought as well."

**Hope you liked it. I will post either, tomorrow, or in a few hours. It depends on how I feel. Ha ha. I wont threaten about waiting a week, some of you guys almost had a heart attack , hahahahahaha. Please review.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	16. Mommy?

**Sorry, I lied. I said, I would post yesterday. So tomorrow, I will post 2 whole chapters!!!! YAHAHAHA!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**E P.O.V.**

I made my way to my Volvo, with Emmett, and Rosalie. Alice, was going to follow after us, with Carlisle, Esme, and if she could convince him……Jasper. I would rather he not accompany us, but the truth is we could use all the help we can get.

"Did you ask Tanya's family, in Denali?" I asked anxiously.

_They don't want to cross the Volturi, Edward. They wish to have no harm come their way. I have to respect their wishes.-_ Carlisle thought, sullenly.

I slammed my fist against the wheel, shaking the entire car. I put my head in my hands in frustration. I internally cursed myself, for not being enough to help her.

_Come on bro, Its all gonna be okay. We're all here for you. Even Rose.-_Thought Emmett, I looked back to see Rosalie, staring at me apologetically.

"I'm only going so that, you can stop moping, it's not like I like her or anything." she said angrily.

_Hope we do get to her. She is rather nice, for a __**human**__, I really hope she comes back._

_-_she thought.

I looked back and smiled at her. She shot me a grimacing look back.

_Don't you tell anyone. I'm supposed to hate the little human._

"It doesn't have to be that way." I told her reassuringly.

_Oh yes, it does._

And with that last thought, I turned all my focus to the best way to save Bella.

**B P.O.V.**

**Recap: **"_Because, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your mother would you?" He asked, in a husky tone._

_**He didn't just say that. He didn't just say that. He didn't just say that. He didn't just say that. He didn't just say that.**_

_This repeated like a mantra in my head._

"_My-My m-mother is dead." I stammered._

"_Ahh….that's what I thought as well."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean? What are you saying?" I whispered. She couldn't be alive. He said he left her in an alley, dying.

"Recently, I learned she was indeed alive. I suppose, if you want some one killed, you have to do it yourself." He said angrily.

"Do you have her?" I asked seething.

"Yes. And if you want her to live, you'll come along quietly." He said, menacingly.

"Why? If I come will you let her go?" I asked, anxiously.

He pondered this for a moment.

"Well, one of you in Volterra, is good. But, 2 of you in Volterra, is phenomenal."

I thought I would die right there. My life went from a living hell, to……a never ending tornado, of destruction.

"Please," I begged. "Don't do this. Let her go, you can have me."

I know I didn't know my mother. I barley even remember what she looks like. But, I love her, this I am sure of.

"Bella, you know I don't like to cause you pain."

_Lie._

"It's just you and your mother, are the last of your kind. It would be so much of a waste."

He shook his head back and forth looking at me, apologetically.

"_Attention to all passengers. We will be landing in Italy, very shortly."_ announced, the captain. I did a long sigh as the plane made it's way to the ground.

"So much has changed since you left us." Aro, so detached. Trying to make small talk I think.

"What happened to Jonathan?" I asked curiously.

"Who?"

"The man who helped me escape,"

"Oh." he said roughly. "We haven't found our….._friend_ yet." he said seething.

"Good." I said, I was happy one of us got away.

"We will find him, don't you worry." he mumbled.

I felt the plane, decline in altitude and I was thankful I could put _some_ distance between Aro, and I.**(A/n: yup that's BOMB grammar! Lol) **

As we walked out of our terminal, I was greeted by a very gruesome site. I felt my knees get weak, as I dropped to the floor, covering my eyes in horror.

**Sorry its another, cliffy. Please Review. I take suggestions and only **_**helpful**_** comments.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--**


	17. Battered and Bruised

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm addicted.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Recap: _I felt the plane, decline in altitude and I was thankful I could put some distance between Aro, and I._**

_**As we walked out of our terminal, I was greeted by a very gruesome site. I felt my knees get weak, as I dropped to the floor, covering my eyes in horror.**_

_******_

There about 10 feet in front us, were Caius, Jane, Heidi, and Demetri. In there hands was a dark cloaked figure, with a hood on their head. As we were approaching Jane pulled the hood back, to show a battered woman.

As I examined her closely,- Her big brown eyes, luscious brown hair, which hung, tangled, and loosely around her round face. She was covered in patches of black and blue, and had a busted lip.

I knew this woman, I loved this woman, this woman was my, _Mother._ As my knees buckled, and I fell to the floor, Aro gave me a rough helping hand, dragging me back up to my feet.

"Mommy?" I whispered.

"Bella?" she whispered back, her brown eyes filled with wonder.

I ran over to her ignoring the stone, cold, hands holding her, and wrapped my arms around her. She felt so frail, and weak. I felt the hot tears streaming down my face, as I embraced her.

"Shhhh, baby, it's all gonna be fine." she cooed.

I pulled back to look at her, my arms still around her.

"Who did this to you?" I asked her, touching a bruise on her face, she winced slightly.

"There's a lot to tell you about, baby-"

"Perhaps, this conversation is better saved for a different place." Caius, interrupted.

"Yes, he is right. Let's get moving shall we?" Aro, said easily.

E P.O.V.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen. There wont be another flight to Italy, for about 2 days."

"What?" I asked irritated.

"We don't have another flight, to leave for Italy, for 2 days." The man said, impatiently.

I turned and strode out of the airport, to my family.

"There aren't any flights for _2 days._" I said through my teeth. I needed to see Bella. Was she alright? What were they doing to her?

"Bro we'll think of something. Call Alice, ask her what she sees going on." Emmett, suggested.

I pulled out my phone, and dialed my favorite sister, hoping she saw _something…..anything_ that was going on.

"Edward." she answered.

"Alice, have you seen anything?" I asked, anxiously.

"I've been busy trying to get Jasper, to help I haven't looked for anything yet." She said, guiltily.

"Well do it _now."_ I growled.

"Okay, hold on."

A P.O.V.

"I've been busy trying to get Jasper, to help I haven't looked for anything yet." I whispered.

"Well do it _now."_ he growled.

"Okay, hold on."

My eyes glazed over as I searched for my best friend.

Then I saw it.

_Bella's hand draped over some woman, with an awfully similar resemblance to her, crying. They were standing together, in a white room, speaking quietly._

"_Mom, I love you." Bella, whispered._

"_As I love you." She whispered back._

"_So how are we going to get out of this mess?" Bella, asked her._

"_I don't know baby…..I really don't know."_

_Just then Aro, entered the room with a menacing smile._

_Then the vision faded black._

**Please review!!! This was a hard chapter to write.**

**Booohoooo…**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	18. Who's The Babies Daddy?

**Hey!!! I hope you like the story so far. Tell a friend!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A P.O.V.**

So she found her mother? Good for her! I thought. I quickly repeated everything I saw back to Edward.

"Okay," he replied roughly. "Thank you, Alice keep your eyes open."

And I would do exactly that.

**B P.O.V.**

They brought us into Volterra, and set us in my mothers room. Aro said he'd be back in a while, and we were ordered to stay here. He also told us we were being watched, and not to _try anything funny._ I thought this would be a good time to get to know everything about the woman who gave me life, and if possible who my father was.

"Tell me everything about you mom." I said, desperately.

"I really want to hear about you, baby." She replied.

"I'm not that exciting. But, please mom, please tell me something about your life." I bit my tongue. What if she didn't want me to call her mom.

"It is okay if I call you Mom, right?" I asked anxiously.

"Of course, sweet baby…..listen I'm sorry about not being in your life, these past years, and-" I cut her off.

"Don't you dare blame yourself," I warned. "We're in a crappy situation, and that's not your fault."

"I'm sorry, I've just always felt guilty about this whole thing." she whispered.

"It's not your fault," I said again trying to be severe. "Please tell me something" I asked.

"Yes, anything." she promised.

"Who's my father?" I asked, quietly.

She looked down at her hands in her lap. She looked very reluctant to answer my question.

"If its too much to talk about now, we don't have to."

"No, Its fine, his name was Jason. And he was a vampire."

**

**A P.O.V.**

"Jasper, please. Do this for me." I begged.

He moved towards me and snaked his hands around me.

"Alice, you know I love you, more than life itself, don't you?" he asked.

I nodded my head in response.

"And I feel your sorrow, I truly do. But, you have to understand where I'm coming from." He whispered.

"No, I don't understand, so tell me. What did she ever do to you?" I asked, irritated.

"Not her, her people." He growled.

"Please, honey what's the whole story." I begged, and then he sighed.

"A long while ago, before I met you, I had a brother, Jason. Well actually, he wasn't my brother, but, he was the closest thing I had to one."

I looked deep in his eyes as he reminisced.

"He fell in love with _one of them_." he sneered.

"One of them? What are they, Jasper? What is Bella?" I asked, truly curious.

"Bella, is a _fire pixie,_ I assume, after what she showed us. But, the one Jason, fell in love with was a _Life Pixie." _his voice trailed off.

"What? I thought Pixie's flew, and had big magical, colorful wings, and cast spells." I said, confused.

He laughed, blackly.

"And I thought all vampires, slept in coffins." He said and looked down again.

"Each pixie has something they master over. This ones name was _Melanie."_ he sneered her name.

"I told him she was dangerous. I told him, it wouldn't work out. But…But…he didn't listen. And she…she.. killed him."

"Oh Jasper, I'm sorry, you didn't see it happen did you?" I asked, concerned.

"No, but I did see his dead body. And I saw her running, I went after her, but she was so fast. And Bella, smells so much like her. She even looks a little like her. I made it my mission in life to kill every _pixie _I saw. I hunted them. I thought they were all gone."his voice trailed off, again.

**E P.O.V.**

I finally got a plane ticket to Italy. The plane is do to take off in about 3hours, and it felt like an eternity to me. I sat in my seat with Emmett, and Rosalie at my sides.

"We should hunt Bro." Emmett, suggested.

"Your right." I agreed.

If we are going to fight we need all our strength.

So we set out to hunt.

**Hope you liked it. I know the pixie thing was weird, but No other names came to me.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	19. It started with an innocent kiss

**I would have posted earlier, but Fan-fiction was down for a while. So here it goes hope you like!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

******

**B P.O.V.**

**Recap: **_"Who's my father?" I asked, quietly._

_She looked down at her hands in her lap. She looked very reluctant to answer my question._

"_If its too much to talk about now, we don't have to." _

"_No, Its fine, his name was Jason. And he was a vampire."_

**

"What?" I asked, confused. "So I'm half vampire, half……" My voice trailed off.

"Half pixie. Yes, your power over fire, is from me, and your strength, and speed are from, your father."

She looked back down at her hands again.

"Where is my father?" I asked, quietly.

"He's dead." she whispered.

"What happened to him?" I asked, seething. If the Volturi had anything to do with his death, I would kill them all.

"I…I killed him." She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What?" I shrieked, standing to my feet. She killed my father. All this time, I've put her on this pedestal, not ever really knowing she was a murderer.

"It's not what you think." she amended, quickly. "It was a…an…..accident. You don't understand!" she cried.

"Ya? Well then explain it to me. How could you_ accidentally _kill my father?" I was seething. I felt a small twinge of regret at my words, because she recoiled from them as if I had just slapped her.

"We were all alone, at his place." She whispered.

"His roommate was out, and we were talking. After a while we were kissing, and then it just happened. I sucked the life right out of him. That's my gift you see, but I didn't know at the time. It all started with an innocent kiss, and then….." her voice trailed off.

She looked down again. "I never meant for it to happen. I loved him, so much."

"Oh, mom I'm sorry I didn't know that-"

"No baby, it's not your fault. Anyway…..After I …..well you know, his roommate came home and found me standing over his body." She said, quietly. She waited a long moment, and I was afraid she wouldn't tell the rest of her story.

"What did you do then?" I asked, curiously.

"I ran." She answered, quickly. "Then, a while later, after Aro found me, I discovered I was pregnant with you." She laughed half-heartedly, and pinched my cheek.

"Do you regret it?" I asked suddenly, unable to control myself.

"Regret what?"

"Getting pregnant." I whispered, looking down.

"Never sweet, baby." She said soothingly.

Our loving tender moment was cut short by the door being slammed open.

"Please meet Aro, in the main room in 5 minutes." said some person with their face hidden in a cloak. Then they slid backwards, and disappeared.

We sat for a moment and readied ourselves for what was to await us as we turned and walked down the hall. As we entered a large white room, we stopped at the edge of long empty white table.

"Mom, I love you." I, whispered.

"As I love you." She whispered back.

"So how are we going to get out of this mess?" I, asked her.

"I don't know baby…..I really don't know."

Just then Aro, entered the room with a menacing smile. He moved to the head of the empty table, and sat down, fluidly.

"So ladies, I have a proposition for the 2 of you." Aro, purred.

**A P.O.V.**

I let the sobs rip through me as I re-lived the vision again.

_Bella standing with Aro, and her mother, Bella mouthing off to Aro._

"_Your out of your mind." She shouted._

_Aro, tried to contain his anger and …. failed . He shoved his fist through Bella's chest and let it linger for a while. Bella's mouth hung open in shock and pain, as her mother watched in horror._

_She fell to the ground with a thud as he followed her down and proceeded to suck up her spilled blood._

"_I suppose you're the one then." Aro said with blood dripping from his lips._

_Then the vision faded black._

**Sorry its short, and sorry the update took so long. Fanfiction wasn't working. Anywayz I need at least 15 reviews please? Pretty please? Next chapter posted tomorrow.**


	20. Pushing my BUttons

**Arrrghhhh I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter and that hurt.**

**B P.O.V.**

**Recap**_**: **__"Mom, I love you." I, whispered._

"_As I love you." She whispered back._

"_So how are we going to get out of this mess?" I, asked her._

"_I don't know baby…..I really don't know."_

_Just then Aro, entered the room with a menacing smile. He moved to the head of the empty table, and sat down, fluidly._

"_So ladies, I have a proposition for the 2 of you." Aro, purred._

_**_

"Where listening," I said, coldly. I knew this wouldn't be anything good.

"Well," he started, drumming on the table. "It is obvious that you two don't want to stay here."

I snorted out loud. "What was your first clue?"

He seemed to be struggling not to lash back at me. It was obvious he did not take kindly to being interrupted.

"Anyway," he started, again, ignoring my outburst. "I decided you may choose, who you want to stay. One of you can go."

"Are you insane?" I shouted.

"You cant expect us to choose, which one will stay and be tortured , and which one of us can live? You really are crazy aren't you?" I yelled even higher.

"Baby, clam down." My mother warned.

"I'll stay." I said, slowly.

"No!" my mother, cried. "No, you still have a good life left to live."

"I should give you time to think this over." Aro, interrupted.

"There's nothing to think about." I shouted.

**Sorry its short. Its kinda a filler cuz I didn't get but 5 reviews on the last chapter, I have taken a major blow 2 my confidence in writing thanks 2 those who commented.**


	21. Who's calling?

**Thank You To Everybody Who Encouraged Me, When I Felt Down. All Of Your Reviews Made Me Smile, (An Edward Crooked Smile!) I'm just a sensitive Gurlie. Any Who.. I don't own Eddie, Or Bellie. But, I'll live. Sorry it's been so long since an update.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Recap: **_"No!" my mother, cried. "No, you still have a good life left to live."_

"_I should give you time to think this over." Aro, interrupted._

"_There's nothing to think about." I shouted._

_**_

"You're an egotistical, pig headed, power hungry,…..IDIOT!!!" I shouted at him.

"And I _hate _you!," I spat the words, at him not regretting them in the slightest.

He balled his fists at his side, glaring at me.

"Maybe you should think this over, _before_ you do something you'll regret." He threatened. By now he was literally, quivering with anger.

I decided to push him further, I wanted him to feel as irritated with me, as I was with him.

"Oh, Aro." I cooed, sarcastically.

"I wouldn't regret a thing. Nope! Not a thing. You obviously don't regret, trapping me and my mother here!" I shouted, letting my annoyance flow, freely.

"_Bella_." He sneered my name.

"_Please_, don't push me to the edge." He warned.

"Your out of your mind!" I shouted, at him.

He looked at me and pulled his hand , back in a clenched fist, and then………..

**A P.O.V.**

**Recap**_**: **__I let the sobs rip through me as I re-lived the vision again._

_Bella standing with Aro, and her mother, Bella mouthing off to Aro._

"_Your out of your mind." She shouted._

_Aro, tried to contain his anger and …. failed . He shoved his fist through Bella's chest and let it linger for a while. Bella's mouth hung open in shock and pain, as her mother watched in horror._

_She fell to the ground with a thud as he followed her down and proceeded to suck up her spilled blood._

"_I suppose you're the one then." Aro said with blood dripping from his lips._

_Then the vision faded black._

As, I fell to the floor, in shock and tears, I felt Jasper, quickly at my side.

"Alice! Alice, honey what's wrong?" he asked me, anxiously rubbing my face.

"We have to go. We have to save her, before…before…." My voice trailed off.

I couldn't bring myself to re-live that vision again.

"Alice, I really don't think….." he trailed off.

"Jasper, _**Please**__ ."_

I begged.

"Call Edward. See what he says. I'm still on the fence about this." He said warily.

**E P.O.V.**

My vision was clouded with red.

We just finished hunting when Alice, called me, frantic. When she finally finished, I fell to the ground in agony.

Just then I got another phone call.

**Sorry its short, I didn't want to do this. But my stupid brother is hogging the computer. I apologize. Review please.**


	22. Old Aqquaintences

**Hey guys I'm trying to make up for the lack of updates!!! I'm really sorry. I don't own Edward Cullen. Wahhhhh. **

**Recap: **_My vision was clouded with red._

_We just finished hunting when Alice, called me, frantic. When she finally finished, I fell to the ground in agony._

_Just then I got another phone call._

"Hello?" I answered, roughly. It was a private number, so I had no idea who it could be.

"Hello." Answered, a melodic male voice, a vampire, no doubt.

"I know how you can save her." He purred, seductively.

"Who is this?" I asked, desperate.

"Some one who cares." He retorted.

"How did you get this number?" I asked, desperate for answers.

"_Never mind that. Your wasting precious time!"_ he hissed.

"Okay, okay, what do I do?" I asked, defeated.

"You have to go to Volterra, now. She's pushing Aro passed his limits. He going to _kill_ her." He said, his voice breaking twice.

He sounded as if he knew her personally, like he was in _love_ with her. I was already ragging with fury at Aro, but now I was ragging in two separate directions. This random stranger, lit a fire of jealousy in me, I've never felt before.

"How much time do I have?" I asked, irritated.

"About a day and a half. Your flight leaves in about an hour. You need to make it _on time._" He warned.

"How did you know.."

"Don't ask questions. Just go save her!" he shouted, sounding agonized.

"Do you know Bella, well?" I asked.

"Yes, we've…..met." he whispered.

"Then why don't you help me??!" I shouted into the phone.

"Why are you hiding? Cant you help me?" I yelled desperate.

"Its all very complicated. All I know is if you don't save her. I'll hunt you down. I love that girl." He threatened and then the line went dead.

I looked at the phone in disbelief and then back at my very confused siblings.

**I know like its super short!! don't comment on that. I figure if I put up 2 short chapters a day, it's the same as a kinda long chapter everyday. Please review. And note ( While Bella was finding her mom , all this is happening, with Eddie and Alice!) omg who's on da phone? Can you figure it out? 15 reviews please?**


	23. Decisions Must Be Made

**Lol okay, so I asked for 15 reviews, and got 14. Hahahahaha but, that's okay. Cuz I love you guys!!! I wrote this chapter listening to Britney Spears, all the old songs though. Anywayzzzz enjoy.**

**E P.O.V.**

**Recap: **_"Its all very complicated. All I know is if you don't save her. I'll hunt you down. I love that girl." He threatened and then the line went dead._

_I looked at the phone in disbelief and then back at my very confused siblings._

"What was that about?" Emmett, asked, curiously.

"I don't know. I really don't know." I whispered.

**A P.O.V.**

I clutched my purse under my arm and headed for the door, with Carlisle, and Esme at my flanks.

"Where are you going?" asked, Jasper.

I turned my head to look him dead in the eyes.

"We are going to catch a flight to Italy, to save Bella, are you in or out?" I asked, my voice, clipped.

I had already seen that he had not made up his mind on this matter yet. I would have tried to persuade him, but we were pressed for time.

"Alice, I'll go. But, I make no guarantees that once we save her from, Aro that she'll be safe from me." he said, completely serious.

Just then my, sight blurred over, and I saw a vision.

I quickly pulled out my phone, and dialed Edward.

**E P.O.V.**

We were all in my Volvo, heading to the airport at this point. I had made up my mind, not to answer any more calls from, this anonymous man. As I drove, my eyes intent on the rode, my cell phone rang.

"Hello Alice." I answered.

"Edward, your phone will ring in 2 minutes. ANSWER it." She said, quickly.

"Alice," I started to protest.

"Just do it, Edward trust me." She said, and then hung up.

I sighed in frustration. And as she predicted, my phone did ring minutes later.

"Hello." I answered, my voice, clipped.

"I decided you were right." The man sighed.

"I usually am, but what about this time?" I asked, sarcastically.

"I shouldn't be hiding. I will meet in you in front of the palace, in Volterra. I will find you, you don't worry about looking for me." He said.

"Alright," I agreed. But, I still had my questions.

"But," I continued. "Who are you?"

He sighed, and waited, a long while.

"I'll wait." I said, totally, serious.

"My name is Jonathan."

**Demetri P.O.V.**

**This is when Bella first arrives, in Volterra. So its before all this above.**

I hurried down the main hall, to my room. I grabbed my cell phone, and rushed outside.

I pulled out my phone, and dialed a number I hadn't dialed in years.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Jonathan? It's Demetri, I have bad news my friend." I said gravely.

"No!" he shouted. I assumed he already knew what was coming.

"Yes, they got her." I whispered.

"I'll figure out something. Can I count on you for support?" He asked, hopeful.

"My friend, you must understand my situation here. I cannot cross Aro. If he finds out that I called you I-"

"So you wont help me? After all I've done for you? I saved YOUR LIFE!!!" he shouted, at me.

"You cannot hold that over me forever." I countered.

"I should have let you die." he hissed, and the line went dead.

**Okay, so yes. Idk Do you understand that this whole "Demetri P.O.V." was exactly when Bella, and her mother arrived in Volterra? Ha. Please review.**


	24. Your Kind Of Handsome

**I think most of you guys, got the time line thing. And to clear 1 thing up "Jason" is Jaspers best friend. And "Jonathan" is the guy who saved Bella. Okay here we go!!! I don't own Twilight. And Jason Is dead. Sorry.**

**E P.O.V.**

**Recap: **_"But," I continued. "Who are you?" He sighed, and waited, a long while. _

"_I'll wait." I said, totally, serious._

"_My name is Jonathan."_

Jonathan? Was that the man who saved Bella? I wasn't sure so, I decided to play dumb.

"Jonathan?" I asked, innocently.

"Yes, I knew Bella, when she was younger." he said, detached.

Then his previous words echoed, in my head. _I love that girl._ He loved her? Hmmmm…

"And you and she are close?" I said my voice calm, on the surface.

"Look this is not the time for interrogations. Just don't miss your flight, an I'll meet you near the palace." he said, clearly.

"How will you know who we are?" I asked, curiously. We were minutes away from the airport now.

"That's not relevant right now. Just be there." he said, angrily and the line went dead.

I hung up irritated, and pulled into the airport. I looked around and saw Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and….Jasper!

Emmett, Rosalie, and I made our way over to them.

"We'll lets get going! I'm ready for the dang fight to start already!" shouted, Emmett.

"If we're lucky their wont be a fight." I said, sarcastically. I knew a fight would be unavoidable. What if Bella, really meant that I was a distraction? Could she have a thing with this _Jonathan?_

What would I do if I was just another distraction? The plane ride past in a blur. I was caught up in my thoughts of personal rejection, I barely noticed when we departed.

We ran in silence, to Volturi Manner. When we were a few feet a way, we stopped. It had been about 5 minutes, when I finally spoke.

"Where is he? He said he would be here. I don't think we should trust him."

"Cool your jets Edward. He'll be here in 30 seconds." Said Alice, smugly.

She was right as always. In exactly 30 seconds, a hooded, person approached. When he reached us he pulled back his hood.

"Hey! Your kind 'a handsome. I pictured, you kind'a strange looking." shouted, Emmett.

It was true, I couldn't argue with him. He was pale, like the rest of us, his perfect jaw line, chiseled. He had dull red eyes, with tousled, brown hair, falling in front of one eyes. His straight nose made his face, almost perfect. He had one lone scar near the edge of his left temple.

"I'm Jonathan." he greeted, my family. Then he turned to me.

"I believe it was you I spoke to on the phone." he said, confidently.

"Yes." I said, envious. It did seem plausible that Bella, could have feelings for him.

_Why is he staring at me like he's checking me out?_ he thought, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry." I apologized, quickly.

"No problem." he answered. "Any way, this is the plan. We go in, I distract them, and you all get Bella, and run."

"And you really think this will work?" I asked, skeptically.

"Yes." he said curtly.

"Why? Your not that distracting to me." I said, rudely. I did not want competition for Bella's affection. "What makes you think they will be so easily distracted by you?"

"Edward!" Esme, scolded.

"They'll be distracted, because they've been searching for me, for years." he said, glaring at me.

"We cant just let you be caught." interjected, Carlisle.

"Don't worry about it. I've been running for to long, its time to face the music." he said, sadly.

Just then Heidi emerged, with a pleased smile plastered, across her face.

**Okay, so school today. I might post 2 whole chapters if I get some reviews on this. Please!!!!!! Lol 15??**


	25. sacrificing

**Me: Hey Edward!!!**

**Edward: Hello, there.**

**Me: I own you!!!**

**Edward: Uuu no you don't, Bella, and Stephanie Meyer Do.**

**Me: Fine!! I'll take Jonathan!!**

**Edward: Fine! But, I bet he cant quote Romeo!**

**Me: true. But if I want him to he can.**

**Okay, that was weird but I do not own twilight, but I can proudly say, Jonathan is who I own because he came from inside my head!!! Here we go!**

**E P.O.V.**

As Heidi came into full view I heard a small hiss escape Jonathan's lips.

"Well, well, well, I think Aro will be pleased about this." she purred, seductively.

I growled in returned, I hadn't forgotten Alice's vision about Aro killing Bella. I could only hope we weren't to late.

"Just take us inside." I hissed.

She turned around and proceeded into the palace. As we all made it down the hall we stopped in front of an extravagant door.

**B P.O.V.**

**Recap: **"_Bella." He sneered my name._

"_Please, don't push me to the edge." He warned._

"_Your out of your mind!" I shouted, at him._

_He looked at me and pulled his hand , back in a clenched fist, and then……….._

The door busted open, and I could not believe my eyes. For the first time in years I saw, my true savior, Jonathan.

"Jonathan!" I ran to him and encircled him in a tight hug. I couldn't help the tears that immediately followed.

"What? How? I thought you.." my voice trailed, off as I saw who followed him inside.

My eyes met a heartbroken Edward.

"Edward I-" I started, but was cut off by Aro.

"Well, this truly is a surprise. Heidi, Jane." he called, and they emerged immediately at his sides. "It seems we have a traitor in our midst." he said, quietly.

Jonathan, released me from the hug and turned toward Aro, and growled.

"We've been looking for you." Aro said frighteningly, calm.

Jonathan looked back at the Cullen's and spoke, quietly.

"When I say go….go." he whispered, just low enough for us to hear.

"Jonatha-" I started, to protest but he cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"Please." he whispered. I fought back my tears, a nodded, silently.

Aro, marched forward and stood just inches from Jonathans face.

"Hope you like torture." he said with a smile.

"Now!" he whispered.

Alice, reached forward and grabbed my waist, a started to pull me back to the door.

"No." I whispered. I couldn't leave him, not after everything he's done for me. I loved him. He was like my brother. Well from my perspective. He once told me that he was in love with me, right after planting a kiss on my lips. I tried to tell him that it would never work, but he just insisted that we were meant to be. I wonder if he is still under that same _wrong_ impression. I loved Edward, of this much I was absolutely sure. There will never be, and has never been a person that I hold the same love for in all this world.

"Bella we have to go now!" Alice, growled into my ear.

"I'm not leaving with out him." I said a little to loud.

"You wont be leaving at all." whispered, Jane menacingly from the back door.

**Okay, I wont be able to update this weekend and I'm sorry about that. Please review if you want an update anytime soon. Thank You to all my faithful reviewers. : ) **


	26. HotStuff

**I went back and read some of my earlier chapters and found A lot of mistakes. I am so sorry about that. Well here you go here's the next chapters.**

**Recap: **_"I'm not leaving with out him." I said a little to loud._

"_You wont be leaving at all." whispered, Jane menacingly from the back door._

I turned back to stare at her in horror. I hated to use my powers unnecessarily but, now seemed as good a time as any.

"Oh Jane?" I asked, innocently. She stared at me, raising on carefully arched eyebrow.

"You got something right here." I said, pointing to my nose, my voice raising an octive. She raised her hand to her face, and scratched.

"There is nothing on my face." She said seething.

"There is now." I whispered, bringing every drop of heat from my body to my fist and hurling fire directly at her face. She fell to the floor clutching her nose, and letting out an agonizing scream.

Aro, ran over and blocked the door, as Heidi fled to Jane's side to aid her.

"Caius! Marcus! Demetri!" Aro, said angrily. Two cloaked figures entered the room, and came to stand at Aro's flanks. Aro looked around frustratingly, I assumed because he called in 3, and only 2 were present. Since I have the ability to sense others powers, I thought it seemed like a very good time to put it to use.

The two that were present did not hold anything significant about them. They had the regular, speed, and strength. I sensed another close by, with telekinetic ability. Is that? It couldn't be…..

**Demetri P.O.V.**

"Caius! Marcus! Demetri!" I heard, Aro shout. I literally froze in my place. I watched as Marcus, and Caius ran past me to the common room. I knew what sat beyond those white double doors, and I was eager to avoid it as long as possible.

"I'll kill you." I heard, a familiar voice, hiss. Jonathan. I knew he wouldn't survive. And I refuse to help in his demise. So I squared my shoulders and walked, right into my ultimate hell.

**Sorry its short, but Secret Life Of the American Teenager is on….lol please review or I wont post tomorrow…. Or will I? hahahahaha**


	27. No the end

**New Story Alert!!! I will be starting a new (Twilight) story very soon, and I hope you guys will read! Anyways here we go!!!**

**B P.O.V.**

**Recap: **_The two that were present did not hold anything significant about them. They had the regular, speed, and strength. I sensed another close by, with a telekinetic ability. Is that? It couldn't be….._

Was it? As I was in deep thought Jonathan, spoke.

"I'll kill you." Jonathan, hissed through clinched teeth.

I clenched my fist together, ready to strike when the door swung open. I turned my head back to see one more cloaked figure, advancing on our direction.

"Have you decided who's side your on my friend?" whispered, Jonathan.

Just then the cloaked figure removed his hood, to reveal his face. There standing before us all, was Demetri.

"Yes, I have and……I am….sorry master." he said bowing his head. Jonathan whipped his head around, his face filled with shock.

"You choose me?" he said, unbelievingly.

"I remembered back in England, when you saved my life all those years ago. And the choice was obvious. So here is my chance to repay you."

"Then lets get to work." Jonathan, said with a smile.

That is when all the chaos happened.

Demetri, threw out his hand toward Aro, and he went flying into the wall. Jane had fully recovered from my blast, despite the faint black spot left behind. She along with Heidi, immediately got into their, fighting stances.

Everything after that was a complete blur. Everyone was growling, and pouncing on one another but, I paid no attention. I knew who I was going after, and I knew who I was going to kill. Aro.

He was just getting up from his fall when I ran over to him. I grabbed him by the neck and shoved him on the wall.

"This is for all you put me through, for all the blood I've shed on account of you." My grip on his throat tightened, as I once again brought all the heat to my hand.

Aro, squealed in pain, as I dropped him to the floor. Then I brought all the heat to my hands and let the fire flow.

All around Aro, my flames billowed. All action in the room ceased, as everybody stopped to watch me.

"Please!! If you have an ounce of compassion you'll stop!!! Please." Aro, begged.

I lost it then. I let my flames die out as I reached for Aro again. Most of his clothes were completely fried, and he had hectic spots of black all over him. Grabbing him by the throat I pushed him against the wall once more.

"If I had an ounce of compassion? If I had an ounce of compassion?" I screeched.

"Don't you dare talk to me about compassion." I hissed, tightening my grip on his throat.

"You trap me and my mother here, and _you tell me I have no compassion?!?!?_" he stared, at me with so much fear, he was quivering. I let him drop to the floor, with a _thud._

"I'm not going to kill you." I whispered.

"Because, then I'd be no better than you are."

"Oh God bless you!" He sighed.

"I only let you live for the sheer fact, that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I took someone's life." I said, mostly to myself. I looked across the room and was astounded.

Esme, and Carlisle, both held on to 2 Volturi guard men, Emmett tackled 3 on his own, and everyone else, was pretty much the same.

"Aro. We will take our leave now, or do things need to get a little hot?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"NO." he ground out. "It will not be necessary, take your family and go. Though I promise this will not be the last you see of the Volturi."

"For your sake, you should hope this is the last." I turned around to face my family.

"Thank You. All of you." I said truly grateful.

"No problem." Jonathan, said flashing me a smile.

We all hurried out of Volterr Manner, and made our way down the cobble stone street. Edward walked ahead of everyone, and the space was literally killing me. I knew what I had to do. I rushed up to his side and snaked my arm through his.

**E P.O.V.**

Bella ran up behind me and snaked, her arm through mine, and looked at me, expectantly.

"Well, hello." I chuckled. "You've had quite the day haven't you?"

"Edward, you have to know that what I said back at your place, was a complete lie. I love you." she whispered.

Did she really? Did she? Oh yes.

"As I love you." I whispered back.

I put my hands around her waist and kissed, her fiercely. We were so into the moment that we completely forgot that we had an audience.

"Oh you guys!!!!" Alice, squealed.

**Bella P.O.V.**

As I pulled away from Edward's embrace I saw Jonathan's heartbroken face. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you. You know that don't you?" I whispered.

"Yes, but not the way you love him. And I see that now."

_**Finally.**_

"Thank you. Will you be alright?" I asked. At the same time a blonde in a short blue dress strutted by, and gave Jonathan a quick smile.

"Oh yes, I do believe so." he said, cheesing.

"Oh blondie!!!" he called and chased after her.

I walked back to Edward and the rest of my family.

And finally I felt whole.

With my mother, and my friends.

I felt whole.

And with Edward by my side, I knew that the rest of my existence would be a breeze.

**The end!!!! Hahaha. Okay so should I make a sequel? Review and tell me. And my new story should be up either today or tomorrow, I hope you guys will read it, because I've really enjoyed writing for you.**


	28. listen

**NEW STORY ALERT!!!!! pLEASE CHECK IT OUT! PLEASE??????**

**Summary: _Edward is the heir to the kingdom in Romania. From his birth he has been betrothed. He is now married and ready to take his crown, but what happens when he falls for the new maid of the castle? And what will happen when the maid, Bella discovers his secret? BxE Vamp/ Human._**

**_please check it out! please. and review!_**


End file.
